le journal de bord d'un avenger
by laura-star-wars
Summary: Ce début du chapitre se passe avant les événements de new-York avec l'arrivée de loki le demi-frère de Thor le Dieu de la foudre. Après on assister a la première rencontre de l'agent romanoff avec le capitain Rogers. Et le début de leur histoire d'amour en secret des autres membres de l'équipe de super-héros.


le journal de bord d'un avenger:

chapitre n*1 avant l'alerte et apres le rassemblement de l'equipe, pour sauver le monde. de la menace de loki.

nous sommes au quartier general du shield a manhattan, en salle de sport, une jeune femme est entre de s'entrainer sur un sac de boxe. elle frapper tres fort dessus et quelques minutes plus tard, un homme rentrer dans la piece et decouvre une jeune femme de dos entre de frapper contre un sac de boxe. "bonjour" dis l'homme a la jeune femme, et se retourner vers l'homme. "salut" dis la jeune femme. puis elle s'avance pres du banc, elle s'assis. elle commencer a enlever ses protections de ces mains.  
puis l'homme qui est rentrer dans la piece depuis cinq minutes va s'asseoir aussi sur le banc. a quelques centiemes de la jeune femme. "vous appeller comment ? je m'  
appeller lara stark, je sais votre question ? eh oui, je suis la fille d'howard et maria stark, ok et vous appeller comment ? je m'appeller steve rogers,et je sais votre question et aussi je suis aussi captain america je le sais. je vous etez vu pendant que vous dort a cause de la glace pendant votre sommeil, apres que vous a retrouver dans la glace ok." puis lara se lever du banc et prend son sac de sport, puis elle se diriger vers la porte mais quand elle va mettre sa main

sur la porniere, elle sent sur une main sur son epaule. elle se retourner et elle retrouver nez a nez avec steve. " vous avais oublier sa sur le banc tous d'heure merci steve." puis elle remet sa main sur la porniere et va pour ouvrir la porte mais sans reflechir steve fermer la porte devant lara. " pourquoi vous avais fait sa, je voulais vous dire que vous etais tres belle merci et arreter de dire vous, je crois que je suis une veille dame ok lara ah. tu c'est mon prenom oui lara je dois allez-y j'ai des choses a faire, ok lara." puis ensuite lara quitter la salle de sport, puis apres elle se diriger vers les vestaires, puis elle poser son sac sur une chaise devant son casier. elle ouvre la porte de son casier, a l'interieur il y a des tenues d'espionnes et ces armes et sur la porte de son casier. il y a des photos d'elle avec ces amis, l'agent phill coulson et apres avec l'agent clint barton et apres avec sa meilleure amie l'agent helene hill la soeur de maria hill la second du directeur fury et apres il y a une photos d'elle avec son frere tony stark connu aussi sous le nom d'iron man, puis apres elle prend une serviette puis

elle se diriger vers les douches, et quelques minutes plus tard. elle reviens devant son casier et elle commencer a sortir ces vetements du casier, quand soudain elle entend des bruits dans le vestiaire. et elle prend une arme dans son casier et elle se diriger vers ces bruits et elle retrouver steve rogers tors nu et tres muscle en sieure apres sa seance de sport a taper un sac de boxe et souleve des halteres. " je suis desoler t'avoir fait peur, c'est rien je vais finir de m'a habiller et moi je vais prend une douche ok a plus tard." puis apres lara retourner vers son casier et commence a s'a habiller et apres elle se diriger vers le bureau de fury et quand elle est dans l'ascenseur, son portable sonner elle voit que c'est helene hill qui l'appeller elle repond. "salut que voit cet appel hier tu m'appeller et j'ai pas pu repondre j'etais en pleine discussion avec coulson ok, comment se passe cette mission dans le desert. vous avais retrouver l'objet oui il est au fond du trou." et d'un coup pendant l'appel des deux amies, on entend une alarme d'alerte derriere helene. "il se passe quoi derriere toi, il y a une alarme viens de se

declarer, moi pendant que tu travailler j'ai fait une heureuse rencontre dans la salle de sport, ah oui tu va etre jaloux pourquoi c'est avec l'homme qu'on fanstase avec son beau cul, quoi tu a recontre le captain steve rogers oui il etais habiller avec sa tenue de sport, j'ai bien vu ses belles fesses et apres il m'a fermer la porte devant moi, apres il s'est passe quoi ensuite. tu va m'e tuer je le vu tors nu, il est vraiment bien muscle, tu est une cochonne attend j'arrive devant le bureau de fury, je dois lui parler pour voir ma prochaine mission ok je crois que sa crier dans le bureau de fury, ok je vais te laisser. je dois voir aussi coulson et notre agent clint barton, il viens d'arreter quelqu'un qui voulez souleve le marteau ok a plus tard." puis lara raccrocher l'appel avec helene hill puis apres lara fait toc-toc sur la porte du bureau de fury apres deux secondes d'attend devant la porte. on entend une reponse de rentrer dans le bureau de fury. elle rentrer dans le bureau de fury. elle retrouve fury et monsieur stark dis tony stark connu sous le nom d'iron man. mais il s'est pas qu'elle est sa soeur, il l'a connais

sous le nom de natasha romanoff. " bonjour directeur fury, bonjour agent romanoff, je vous presenter tony stark qui va fait partir du projet. qu'on n'a deja parler ok je dois maintenant partir colonel fury j'ai des choses a regler ok monsieur stark au revoir agent romanoff au revoir monsieur stark." puis apres stark quitter le bureau de fury et laisser le directeur fury et l'agent romanoff. "alors il voulais quoi, stark il voulais parler du projet. vous avais pas dis qu'il fai partir du projet, mais le conseil de securite veux que stark fait partir du projet iniative des avengers. ok et moi je vais avoir quoi de misssion, on attend la fin de mission de coulson et l'agent barton, et l'agent hill ok je vais aller telephoner a coulson. pour avoir un point sur la mission oui directeur fury, j'ai recontre quelqu'un qui fait partir du projet ah oui qui donc. le fameume captain rogers en salle d'entrainement ok agent romanoff au revoir." puis lara quitter le bureau de fury, puis elle se diriger vers son appartement qui se trouve quatre etages pres de l'appartement de l'agent helene hill sa meilleure amie depuis son arrivee au shield,

quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriver devant l'ascenseur pour monter aux quatre etages. elle retrouver rogers dans l'ascenseur "rebonjour steve, lara sa fait deja deux fois qu'on se recontre oui." puis quelques minutes plus tard, l'ascenseur arrive au quatrieme. "au revoir steve, au revoir lara." puis apres lara quitter l'ascenseur et se diriger vers appartement, elle ouvre la porte de son appartement. puis apres elle fermer la porte derriere elle, et quelques jours plus tard, l'agent phill coulson et l'agent hill, et l'agent barton sont rentrer de leur mission dans le desert du nouveau-mexique. lara est dans son appartement entre de faire la vaiselle dans sa cuisine quand elle entend quelqu'un fait toc-toc a la porte d'entree, elle arreter la vaiselle et elle se diriger vers la porte d'entree et ouvre la porte d'entree et c'est helene hill la soeur de maria hill, la second de fury. " salut tu est rentrer quand de ton mission au nouveau-mexique sur les traces du nouveau super-heros hier matin ok. je te pas vu, j'etais a washington pour fury ok rentrer alors cette mission au nouveau-mexique avec coulson et barton

vous avais trouve la trace du nouveau super-heros oui il a un marteau qui lui perme de faire des eclairs et la foudre. et apres il voler et apres il est trop beau, il porter une cape rouge ok. et toi avec notre fameume super-soldat, tu l'a revu oui apres ma discussion avec fury dans son bureau, avant tu m'a pas dis qu'il avais des eclarts de voix dans le bureau de fury. si il s'est disputer avec tony stark non c'est pas vrai, si c'etais chaud et tony il t'a dis quoi ?. stark voulez parler du projet d'iniative des avengers ok revons a notre histoire avec rogers tu l'a revu ou ?. tu va rigoler dis le, je le revu dans l'ascenseur en monter a mon appartement, il t'a dis quoi ? il a dis bonjour et toi tu a dis, moi aussi j'ai dis sa fait deux fois qu'on se voir ok et apres il s'est passe quoi ?. rien c'est con et toi avec notre nouveau super-heros il s'est passe quoi ?. il s'appeller comment ?, il s'appeller thor le dieu de la foudre. il a dis a coulson ok il m'a sourire avant de partir petite cochonne. toi c'est pire avec ton super-soldat, il s'est rien passe avec lui, on va faire la revanche de notre combat en salle de sport. ok je vais

me changer et j'arrive." et quelques minutes plus tard, lara reviens change et elle est maintenant en tenue de sport "on n'y va d'accord." puis quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'a la salle de sport. puis cinq minutes plus tard en salle de sport, les filles commencer leur combat de boxe sur le ring. et quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent coulson arrive en accompagnie de steve rogers pour un peu s'entrainer en salle de sport, ils rentrer tous les deux dans la piece et decouvre le combat entre les deux filles sur le ring, coulson taper sur la cloche au pied du ring. " bonjour mesdemoiselles bonjour agent coulson." les deux filles descend du ring, et s'approche du banc, elles s'asseoir sur le banc, "mesdemoiselles je vous presenter le captain steve rogers bonjour." puis apres les filles quitter la salle de sport, et au vestiaire pour prendre une douche apres cette seance de sport interropu par coulson accompagner de steve rogers. " alors tu a dis quoi du captain rogers comme a dis coulson, je le trouve tres muscle sous son tee-shrit. tu est une petite cochonne mais il fait partir du projet oui, et toi

tu a des nouvelles pour le projet non toujours pas, fury n'a rien dis encore." puis apres les filles prend une douche et apres ils vont dans l'appartement d'helene pour se detendre apres cette seance de sport. "alors tu veux un the ok. c'est un cadeau de ma soeur qui est actuellement en mission en chine ok." une semaine plus tard, on retrouver lara dans le couloir avec une tablette dans les mains. elle se diriger vers le bureau de fury apres son retour de sa mission a washington pour rencontre un des problables avengers de l'equipe de reserve. elle arriver devant le bureau de fury, elle entend des eclarts de voix. elle fait cameme toc-toc sur la porte, et apres elle entend un oui et entre dans le bureau. elle ouvre la porte du bureau,elle retrouver nick fury et de nouveau tony stark. " bonjour directeur fury, bonjour agent romanoff, bonjour monsieur stark, bonjour agent romanoff. directeur fury il y a un probleme oui, stark c'est pour ta vrai identite et autre chose pour l'objet dans ta potrine apres cette violente mission en artique a la rechercher de captain america. vous avais dis cette infos elle devrait rester secret

et confidental dans mon dossier comment stark a pu decouvrir cette infos, stark a pirater le reseau du shield, et a decouvre ton dossier secret, et il a decouvre ta vrai identite. stark vous pourrez nous laisser, on parlera du projet dans plusieurs jours avant de retrouver l'agent coulson a propos du projet du tesserart ok a plus tard directeur fury au revoir agent romanoff plutot dire agent lara stark ok." puis apres stark sort du bureau de fury, " directeur fury on fait quoi ? maintenant je vais faire cameme partir du projet apres la decouverte de tony stark sur mon dossier secret je sais pas agent romanoff, je dois attendre la reponse du conseil pour l'equipe que je proposer ok. tu a des reslutats pour ta mission a washington oui voila les reslutats, ils sont dessus la tablette ok agent romanoff." puis apres lara quitter le bureau de fury, puis apres elle se diriger vers l'ascenseur, puis apres elle appuyer le bouton, mais un doigt appuyer aussi dessus le bouton. " bonjour lara, salut steve, je suis desoler d'avoir appuyer en meme temps que toi sur le bouton, c'est rien j'etais un peu plonge dans mes penses, c'est rien lara

ok tu monter au combien au quatre etage ok." puis deux minutes plus tard, lara arrive au quatre etages, elle dis au revoir a steve dans l'ascenseur, puis apres lara se diriger vers son appartement au meme moment. helene sort de son appartement et elle voir la scene pres de l'ascenseur, elle arreter devant la porte de l'appartement de lara. et attend lara qui arrive. "alors, quoi tu etais dans l'ascenseur avec on s'est qui .il s'est passe quoi ? rien, il s'est rien passe avec rogers dans cet ascenseur. allons boire un the, je suis desole je peux pas. je dois partir, je dois rejoindre coulson et barton pour notre base dans le desert pour aller etudier le cube cosmique ok. et toi pendant ce temps la, tu fait pas de betisiers avec rogers ok madame a plus tard." puis apres helene va prend l'ascenseur, puis apres lara rentrer dans son appartement. quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit,lara est entre de dormir mais elle est entre de faire des cauchemars, pendant qu'elle etais retenue par hydra, enfitra le serum du super-soldat dans le corps. d'un coup elle se reveiller en sursaut dans le lit. elle se lever du lit et va prendre

un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, mais pendant qu'elle arrive dans la cuisine, elle entend des bruits suspects dans le couloir devant son appartement, elle s'approcher de l'entree et sort d'un tiroir une arme est se diriger vers l'entree, elle ouvre la porte d'entree et se retrouver face a face de steve. "steve tu fait quoi la. je t'entendu crier dans ton sommeil et je sais la verite fury m'a mettre ton dossier du shield ok pourquoi tu n'e dort pas, j'ai dormir pendant 70 ans dans la glace. je n'arrive pas a dormir ok, tu veux rentrer oui." puis steve rentrer dans l'appartement de lara,et suis lara dans la cuisine. "steve, tu veux un cafe ok si tu veux lara." puis quelques minutes plus tard, steve est pres de lara. "steve tu fait quoi,lara je suis tomber sous ton charme,le premier jour que je t'e vu dans cette salle de sport, et quoi steve." puis steve met sa main sur la joue de lara, et il prend son souffle et se laisser et embrasser lara. puis apres steve arreter d'embrasser lara, "alors tu dis quoi ?, c'etais agreale, on peux recommencer mais dans la chambre avant je dois faire quelque chose ah oui, quoi

attend." et d'un coup steve souleve lara du sol et l'amener dans la chambre, puis quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, steve poser lara sur le lit et commencer a l'embrasser et commencer a l'a desabiller, et elle fait la meme chose, elle commencer a desabiller steve. et quelques minutes plus tard, lara decouvre le tors nu muscle de steve et il lui decouvre, qu'elle porter un arc reacteur au niveau de la potrine. mais il dis rien et continuer a l'embrasser. puis quelques heures plus tard, lara est entre de prendre une douche. puis quelques minutes plus tard, elle et steve sont dans la cuisine entre de prendre un cafe, deux jours plus tard, l'agent coulson et l'agent barton et l'agent hill sont rentrer de leur mission dans la base du shield dans le desert du nouveau-mexique. mais les evenements vous bientot s'enchainer et l'equipe des avengers va bientot etre reunier a bord de l'heliportere du shield, apres les evenements du au cube cosmique examiner par le docteur selvig dans la base du shield dans le desert. apres des surchages du cube cosmique mais pendant ces surcharges du cube cosmique, loki le frere de thor et commencer

a menacer tous le monde, il prend le controle de l'esprit de barton. et du docteur selvig et demander a barton de tire sur fury. et apres il voler le cube cosmique. puis apres helene hill part a la poursuite pour recuperer le cube, mais la base s'ecroule apres les surcharges du au cube. puis apres le directeur fury declarer le projet d'iniative des avengers, pendant ce temps la a new-york. la base est en alerte, la phrase deux va etre mis en place. mais lara dort encore dans son lit cette nuit, elle n'a pas dormir seule, mais avec la compagnie de steve rogers qu'on connais aussi sous le nom de captain america, lara commencer a se reveiller dans son lit, elle ne sent pas la chaleur de steve, mais il y a son odeur sur le coussin. au meme moment steve s'entrainer a frapper sur un sac de boxe, pendant ce temps la dans l'appartement de lara. elle s'etire dans son lit, puis apres elle se diriger vers sa salle de bain, pour prendre une douche et quelques minutes plus tard, lara reviens dans sa chambre, elle est entre de se secher les cheveux avec une serviette. quand son portable sonner, et elle s'asseoir sur le bout du lit,et prend son

portable et voir que c'est le directeur fury qui l'appeller. puis elle repond a cet appel, il lui demander aller en inde pour aller chercher le docteur bruce banner apres les evenements du cube cosmique et il dis que le projet des avengers a etais reactive et que ta phrase deux. puis apres elle raccrocher cet appel, puis apres elle va s'habiller. puis quelques heures plus tard, lara arrive en inde pour retrouver le docteur banner. elle le retrouver dans une maison abadonne. "pour quelqu'un qui doit eviter tous stress, c'est un drole d'endroit que vous avais trouve ? je suis natasha romanoff c'est le directeur fury qui m'a envoyer pour vous chercher. il a veux pas au montre non, il veux votre aide pour retrouver le tessarart, une arme qui peux detruire le monde. moi j'eviter de les faire . fury veux que je l'avaler non, il veux que vous le retrouver. il montrer des petits signes de rayons gamma ok." puis pendant ce temps la a bord d'un vehicule volant du shield qui se diriger vers l'heliportere la base volante du shield. il y a bord du vehicule, l'agent phill coulson et le captain steve rogers. qui sont entre de parler du docteur

banner qui a essayer de recree le serum du super-soldat,que rogers a dans le corps. puis quelques minutes plus tard, il arriver sur le porte avion du shield, ils retrouver l'agent romanoff. "agent romanoff je vous presenter le captain rogers madame." puis coulson laisser l'agent romanoff et le captain rogers. "tu est tres belle avec cette tenue merci, pourquoi tu a dis madame, je voulez pas dire ton prenom devant coulson ok." puis apres ils retrouver le docteur banner, puis apres ils rentrer a l'interieur de l'heliportere et retrouver le directeur fury et l'agent coulson et les deux agents hill. puis apres natasha accompagner le docteur banner a son labo. pour commencer a construire une machine pour retrouver le tessarart avant un drame mondial. puis apres avoir accompagner banner. natasha se diriger vers le vestiaire pour se changer pour mettre sa tenue d'espionne du shield, puis apres elle sort du vestiaire et retrouver l'agent helene hill dans le couloir. "salut helene,  
salut lara, alors tu a vu ou c'est qui ? oui tous d'heure. quand il est arrive avec coulson, il me la presenter il m'a dis madame et apres il a dis quoi ?

il a dis que j'etais belle avec ma tenue de tous d'heure. et apres il a dis, qu'il allez-y pas dis mon nom devant coulson ok allons rejoindre les autres dans la salle de commandemant ok." puis apres les filles rejoindre le reste de l'equipe. elles rentrer dans la salle, on retrouver rogers et coulson en pleine discussion. pendant ce temps la,le reste d'equipage chercher sur tous les reseaux disponible la trace de barton et loki et quelques heures plus tard, on n'a retrouver la trace de loki en allemagne. "captain a vous de jouer", puis steve va enfiler son nouveau uniforme et deux heures plus tard, l'agent romanoff et rogers arrive en allemagne pour arreter loki et retrouver la trace du tessarart. loki commencer a se battre contre rogers et dix minutes plus tard, les oreillettes qui server a communique sont couper soudain on entend une musique. et soudain on voir comme un eclair qui arriver et stark tire sur loki qui lacher son spectre et quelques minutes plus tard, dans un des vehicules volant du shield, il se diriger vers l'heliportere pour amener loki pour qu'il dis ou il a mis le cube cosmique. pendant le trajet, rogers et stark

commencer a parler "fury m'avais pas dis, que vous fait parti du projet. fury a des secrets" et d'un coup, on entend des tonnerres et voir des eclairs, et d'un coup quelqu'un rentrer dans l'habitacle et prend loki et s'enfuir avec lui. et vingt minutes plus tard, tous ce petit monde arrive a bord de l'heliportere. loki est amener dans une cellule pour etre interroger par fury. pendant ce temps la dans la salle de commandement, l'equipe presque au complet ecouter l'interrogatoire de loki fait par fury. "pourquoi voulez menacer notre monde avec le cube cosmique d'une force incontrolante." puis cinq minutes plus tard, fury reviens dans la salle de commandement, ou se trouve le debut de son equipe de super-heros, stark est entre de parler avec banner. il lui dis, qu'il adore sa facon de perdre le controle en devenant ce montre vert et apres fury dis, qu'il voulez bien que tous les deux travailler ensemble pour chercher le cube cosmique. puis quelques minutes plus tard, banner est entre d'examiner le spectre de loki en accompagner de stark qui essayer de decouvrir les secrets de fury a propos du projet du tessarart et deux

minutes plus tard, rogers rentrer dans la piece, et commencer une discussion avec stark qui essayer d'enverve banner. puis cinq minutes plus tard, rogers quitter la piece et va essayer aussi de trouver des reponses a la phrase 2 du projet de fury a propos du cube, au moment qu'il va fouiller la salle de stockage, il retrouver lara dans le couloir, pres de la salle de stockage. "salut, tu fait quoi ?, je vais chercher des reponses a la phrase deux de fury.c'est une suggettion apres une discussuion avec ton frere dans le labo en presente de banner, qu'il voulez l'enverve ok viens la." puis steve s'approcher de lara et l'embrasser tendrement a l'abri des regards. puis apres steve va essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de stockage de l'heliportere du shield. et cinq minutes plus tard dans la salle de commandement maria hill s'est apercu quelqu'un a pirater le reseau du shield et deux minutes plus tard, fury arrive dans le labo de recherche. "stark vous avais fait quoi ?, nous sommes a la recherche du cube a l'endroit precis ou il se trouve, et il s' c'est quoi la phrase deux." au moment rogers rentrer dans la piece.

" en phrase deux,le shield produit des armes desole l'informatique est trop lente pour moi." puis apres une discussion otile commencer entre rogers stark banner et fury, et deux minutes plus tard, ils rejoind par natasha et thor et commencer a s'expliquer dans la conversation,pendant cette conversation stark commencer a parler que a rogers,et commencer a le menacer puis rogers lui dis d'aller mettre son armure, pour faire quelques rouds. puis apres thor s'impliquer dans la conversation de stark et rogers, puis apres soudain une explosion se fait entendre dans le labo, et sa exploser les vitres du labo et sa fait diposer les personnes dans le labo. banner tomber avec romanoff dans la soute de l'heliportere, thor se retrouver dans le couloir devant le labo. puis fury demander a maria hill se qu'il se passer, elle dis que le troisieme moteur a exploser en plein vol,il faut quelqu'un dois a le reparer, puis quelques minutes plus tard, stark essayer de reparer le troisieme moteur de l'heliportere avec l'aide heure plus tard, loki s'est enfuir mais pendant sa fuite il a etais blesse par coulson. mais avant que coulson utiliser

cette arme, loki plate son spectre dans le coeur de coulson, mais coulson arriver cameme a utiliser l'arme. quelques minutes plus tard, coulson mort devant fury. mais avant de mourir coulson dis une phrase. ils pouvais pas le faire sans une raison vasable, puis apres fury retrouver rogers et stark dans la salle de commandement,il commencer a leur parler du projet qui etais a l'origine. "au debut il y avais un projet d'iniative des avengers,stark etais au courant," puis stark se lever de sa chaise et quitter la piece, mais avant qu'il quitter la piece, fury dis une phrase "aux heros." puis quelques minutes plus tard, on retrouver rogers et stark devant l'endroit coulson a etais tuer, et que thor a disparu, puis ils commencer une conversation, puis apres ils decider tous les deux aller arreter loki. pendant ce temps la dans la salle de soins, natasha est entre de parler a barton des projets de loki avec le cube cosmique. puis quelques minutes plus tard, rogers arriver dans la piece et demander si quelqu'un c'est piloter un des jets, et au meme moment barton sort de la salle d'eau. barton repond oui a rogers, puis rogers demander si

il on un uniforme, il dis aller se pendant ce temps la dans la salle de commandement,fury est entre de regarder les cartes vintages de captain america de la collection de coulson, et d'un coup, une alerte dis qu'un appareil decolle sans accord. il demander a maria de se debrouillez a retabli les communications il veux suivre les ce temps la, stark arrive a sa tour ou loki, l'attend deja. il rentrer dans la tour et commencer une discussion avec dis a loki qu'il voulez le menacer et loki lui repond qu'il faille garder son armure, et dis que son armure est trop d'heure de vol au compteur et apres loki dis que les chitauri arriver et stark repond, que les avengers les attend et loki demander qui sont les avengers et stark. "ah c'est le nom qu'on se donner une equipe de super-heros,rappeller des frere le demi-dieu, et un super-soldat a l'hauteur de sa legende et un homme avec un gros carathele, une espionne, et un archer et vous enverve tous ce petit monde. c'etais mon but, et c'est une tres mauvaise idee. moi j'ai une arme nous avons un hulk. je crois que le monstre s'est enfuir, il y a aucune version de l'histoire que vous remporter le trophee et si on ne gagner etais sur qu'on se vengera mais avant ils devront se battre contre vous."

puis loki prend son spectre et l'appuyer sur tony a l'endroit ou se trouve son coeur mais il tomber sur un os. puis loki envoyer stark par la fenetre, mais stark a prevenu jarvis de lui envoyer son armure par la fenetre apres que loki l'a envoye. puis stark reviens en face de loki et dis "qu'il avais quelqu'un autre il s'appeller phill." puis loki veux tirer sur stark, mais stark lui tire dessus avec son repise de son gant de son armure. puis le portail s'ouvre et l'arme des chitauri arriver dans les rues de new-york. puis dix minutes plus tard, la bataille a commencer dans les rues du centre-ville de new-york. captain dis les consignes a ses coequipiers il dis a barton de monter sur ce toit, puis apres a stark il lui dis de tirer sur les objets qui depasser de la zone. puis il dis a thor d'utiliser la foudre pour faire crammer ces il dis a natasha de reste la avec lui, puis il dis a hulk de tous fagasser. puis vingt minutes plus tard, la bataille fait rager dans les rues de new-york on n'a toujours pas fermer le portail et beaucoup des chitauri arriver. "steve il faut trouve le moyen de fermer ce il faut

un peu d'elan,oui mais viens la." puis steve s'approche de lara et l'embrasser, puis apres il reprend son bouclier dans les mains, puis lara prend un peu d'elan et apres elle sauter sur le bouclier de steve. puis apres elle s'accrocher a un vaisseau de chitauri, puis elle se bat contre deux soldats chitauris sur ce petit vaisseau chitauri. pendant ce temps la dans la rue,steve se bat contre des soldats quelques minutes plus tard, barton l'avertir que des civils sont retenue en otage dans une banque pres de la 42e avenue. puis steve cours vers la passer par la fenetre a l'etage de la banque, et se bat contre trois soldats chitauris qui retiens les civils, mais un des soldats chitauris sort une bombe et l'envoyer sur steve. mais steve arriver a reprend son bouclier qui etais au sol, et il sauter par la fenetre pour eviter la bombe. pendant ce temps la, a bord de l'heliportere du shield, fury suivre les infos sur la bataille qui fait rage dans les rues de manhattan. au meme moment maria hill dis a fury que le conseil de securite est entre

de se ce temps la, hulk est entre de fagasser loki sur le carrelage dans le salon de la tour ce temps la dans l'heliportere du shield. fury commencer a s'enverve apres contre le conseil de securite qui a decider d'envoyer une bombe nuclaire sur le centre-ville de dis que son equipe pu reussir. puis apres une seconde plus tard apres cette conversation entre fury et le conseil de securite, une avion decole de l'heliportere sans autorisations et va envoyer la bombe nuclaire sur le centre-ville de new-york. puis fury avertir stark, qu'une bombe nuclaire se diriger vers le centre-ville,il lui dis qu'il a que deux minutes avant la detonation de la bombe sur le centre-ville de manhattan. pendant ce temps la, lara arriver sur le toit de la tour stark et retrouver le docteur selvig qui contente les degats fait par l'arme de loki sur la ville. puis il dis a l'agent romanoff que le spectre de loki pour refermer le portail. puis elle le dis au reste de l'equipe, mais tony intervient est dis qu'une bombe nuclaire se diriger sur le centre-ville. et il dis ensuite ou il va mettre cette bombe. steve lui dis

que c'est un simple aller. puis stark passer en dessus de ses coequipiers sur le champs de bataille et apres il passer en dessus de sa tour ou se trouve l'agent romanoff et le docteur selvig. puis deux minutes plus tard, stark resort du trou mais il descend trop vite et c'est hulk qui le recuperer au vol, puis il amortir le choc sur une voiture. et il est rejoind par captain et thor qui assiste a la scene, thor arracher le masque de l'armure de stark. et ils remarquer tous les trois que stark ne respirer plus. et apres hulk pousser un violent cri se qui reveiller tony d'un coup. puis tony demander a ses coequipiers que personne a fait du bouche a bouche, et apres steve dis on n'a gagner. puis apres tony dis une phrase et apres thor repond a la phrase de tony, on n'a pas finir puis ils retourner tous a la tour stark et retrouver loki qui se met a peine des coups de hulk, qui a recu tous d'heure.

a suivre dans le chapitre n*2: les suites des evenements de new-york, et les evenements du soldat d'hiver a washington.


End file.
